Popuko
Summary Popuko is one of the two main protagonists of Pop Team Epic, also known as Poptepipic. She is a short, 14 year old girl who lives with her supposed best friend Pipimi. Because the series has no defined canon or story, their exact relationship is unknown. Alongside Pipimi, the manga and anime both revolve around her and the cartoony scenarios she is placed in, usually ones that parody other notable works of fiction, Often including classic video game titles such as Pokémon, Mario Bros., and Final Fantasy, as well as popular anime/manga series like Dragon Ball or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She is generally portrayed as the more childish, impulsive, and irresponsible of the two characters. This is demonstrated in the first comic strip where Popuko is shown punching Pipimi for no reason. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, High 6-B via self-destruction Name: Popuko Origin: Pop Team Epic Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Aura, Energy Manipulation (Can mimic DBZ-style energy blasts and Kamehameha waves, can pick up objects and fire them as aura-enhanced projectiles), Danmaku (Can mimic Mega Man's Leaf Shield) Hammerspace for both weapons and vehicles, Weapon Mastery, 4th Wall Manipulation and Awareness (Can reach to Pipimi's room through the TV screen, has acknowledged the audience's existence on multiple occasions, can grab song titles that appear on the screen and slam them against the wall), Self-Destruction, Shapeshifting (Can transform into a fish, and a motorcycle, can mimic Parasyte, can transform into a robot under certain circumstances, can merge with a transformed Pipimi to transform into a large mech), Duplication (Via this), Invisibility, Flight (Can use a towel to fly by spinning it very fast, also possesses a cape that grants her flight), Tornado Creation (Can create tornadoes by running in circles), Reality Warping (Swapped places with the sun), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can supposedly grab a pot that had just come out of the oven without the need for gloves or mitts), Possession (Via this) Her black belt gives her a 50% boost in HP, and a +40 boost in strength, the ability to auto-counter physical attacks, and Status Effect Negation Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Generates this much energy with her casual energy blasts, can destroy office buildings with minimal effort), Large Country level via Self-Destruction Speed: At least Subsonic (Spun a towel fast enough for it to act as a propeller and carry her into the air, reacting to nearby airplanes while flying. Can create tornadoes by running around in circles), likely far higher (Accidentally travelled from the earth to the moon on foot in a vague timeframe while looking for her glasses ) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Picked up Pipimi and used her to destroy a building) Striking Strength: At least City Block level (Can physically harm Pipimi, who can easily tank her energy blasts without harm) Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: Should be extremely high, could chase a bunny for the entirety of a credits sequence Range: Melee extended with melee weapons, several meters with guns, 1,345.2 kilometers via Self-Destruction Standard Equipment: *'Hammerspace Weapons' - Popuko has displayed a great array of weapons that are accessible via hammerspace. These weapons include spiked clubs, various handguns, blades, beartraps, and sometimes even entire vehicles. *'Black Belt' - A belt granted to her by Pipimi. Raises her HP by 50%, gives raises her strength by 40, gives her the ability to auto-counter physical attacks, and negates all status ailments. Intelligence: Unknown, not very well versed in memorization of the flags for different countries, Weaknesses: Is rather young, naïve, and irresponsible Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pop Team Epic Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6